The present invention relates to a new and improved data input and output device for a drive regulation apparatus operated by a digital computer, wherein a path regulation circuit of the drive regulation apparatus is subordinate to at least one velocity regulation circuit, and wherein the data input and output device comprises at least one path counter which is connected to a digital tachometer.
In a known drive regulation apparatus which is operated by a digital computer according to German Published Pat. No. 1,302,194, granted Dec. 7, 1972, data output for the velocity circuit and the path regulation circuit takes place by way of a respective digital/analog converter connected at its output side with a regulator, so that the magnitude of adjustment is supplied to the adjusting member in analog form. During stabilization of such regulation apparatus by means of a current regulation circuit subordinated to the velocity regulation circuit, and assumption of the regulation function by a digital computer, it would be necessary, according to conventional technology, to provide a current converter and an analog/digital converter for the input of the current actual value. If a three-phase motor controlled by thyristors is used for the drive, then the digital computer must also carry out the computation of the ignition or firing times for each phase with which thyristors are associated.